Comfort
by heyimbriana
Summary: One shot. Annabeth's POV. Luke and Annabeth were dating but he broke up with her. Percy comforts her.  Warning: Percabeth!  Disclaimer: I don't own the character names.


**This was actually one of my dreams… Don't hate.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own character names.<strong>

**Comfort**

"We need to break up…" Ten o'clock at night and this is what his text message says. Nothing else. It was out of nowhere and I don't even know why. "Luke… Why?" I reply. My phone vibrates once again. "I think we need to take a break from each other. I'm sorry, but you and I would be better as friends…"

I was lying in bed thinking about us, but now I'm gripping the handle to my bedroom door as tears fill my eyes. Not caring about anything else, I run out of my room, phone in hand, and out the front door. Confused about where I'm going to go to get away from this, I start running. To nowhere. After a few minutes, I find myself at a small park by the baseball fields. This was the place Luke asked me out. The full moon lights up the playground and I sit on one of the swings, squishing the soft sand underneath my toes. I start crying hysterically. How could he just end it? I throw my phone in the sand, the screen facing the sky. "How could you do this?" I keep repeating to myself, over and over. My ringing phone brings me back to reality.

"Hello?" I answer, straining to hold back my sobs. "Annabeth? It's Percy." Percy. My best friend. The guy who was always there for me. "I know who it is," my crying is reduced to sniffles as I say, "I have caller ID." "Oh, oh right… what are you doing?" he asks. I glance at the yellow slides and monkey bars. "I'm at the park," I tell him. My crying subsides and I'm left with red eyes. "At the park? The one where you and I used to go when we were twelve? Why? Are you okay?" Percy's always been a caring guy, but those are a lot of questions. "Yes, I'm at that park. I needed to get out of my house. I wanted to be alone for a while. No I'm not really okay. Listen, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow." And I hang up before he could say anything else. My mind wanders back to Luke and I can't help but think about why he broke up with me. _Better as friends._ Yeah okay… Three months of my life wasted on him.

After ten minutes of sitting on the swing, I hear a voice behind me. "Why are you crying?" I didn't have to turn around to know it was Percy. "I'm not," I sniffle and wipe my eyes as he walks closer. "Why are you here?" He takes a seat on the empty swing next to me. "Why are _you_ here?" I ask, trying to ignore his question. "You know I live right around the corner, and you told me you were here. I figured I'd stop by. What's wrong? What happened?" I look up at the star-filled sky. "Luke just broke up with me." I say, and start crying all over again. I walk to the wooden climbing castle that's two stories tall and sit on the bottom edge. The cold colored wood is uncomfortable compared to the swing, but I didn't feel like staying there. I'm still in my pajamas, and my blonde curly hair is in a messy ponytail. Percy has seen me this way before, so I'm not bothered by the fact I look bad.

I put my face in my hands and continue to sob. He walks over and sits down next to me. His arms wrap around me and I cry into his shoulder, wishing we could stay this way. "Hey. Luke was a jerk. He should have never done that to you, and you deserve better." He says, and I start to wonder if he was talking about himself when he said I deserve better. "Yeah I know, you hate him." I reply. He pulls away from me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and stare at the sand. "I only hate him for breaking your heart." Percy is the sweetest person I've ever met, and when I talk to him, I really can't imagine ever talking to anybody else.

Even in the moonlight I can still see his green eyes. "Why did you even date him?" He asks. I play with a loose string on my pajama pants, trying to think of a good answer. Now that I actually think about it, I had no reason to. I didn't even like Luke. I guess I just liked having someone there to tell me they love me. "I think I just wanted someone to distract me from what I was really feeling," I say. I finally know what I really feel. Yes I've been trying to hide it, but talking to Percy right now has made me realize what I would never admit. "What do you really feel then?" Percy asks. "This." I kiss him, and my stomach fills with butterflies. My heart starts racing. Only one thing is on my mind now: I'm kissing my best friend. We pull away. He whispers in my ear "Did you know that I've waited since the day I first met you for that?"


End file.
